


Until The End Of Time

by HeeKaiTae



Category: EXO (Band), SHINee, SuperM (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bottom Kim Jongin | Kai, Character Turned Into Vampire, F/M, Gay Sex, Human/Vampire Relationship, Kim Heechul × Yoon Bora, Lee Donghae × Park Sandara, M/M, Minor Character Death, Minor DaraHae, Minor HeeRa, Minor Violence, Mpreg, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Smut, Vampire Bites, Vampire Family, Vampire Turning, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:28:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26029462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeeKaiTae/pseuds/HeeKaiTae
Summary: Taemin was surprised when he found out that the coven he now belongs to houses a human. The only human living among the vampires is Kim Jongin - the son of Kim Heechul, the leader of the vampire coven and Taemin's godfather is sure to make him feel urges and thirst; but not for his blood alone.
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai & Lee Taemin, Kim Jongin | Kai/Lee Taemin
Kudos: 7
Collections: Honey Boy: Round 1





	Until The End Of Time

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger Warning : vampire turning, minor character death, non-graphic attempted rape*, mentions of blood and violence, casino and gambling, rebellion, slight alcoholism, suicidal thoughts

Taemin's last memory was when he got severely wounded when a casino player who bet millions of dollars stabbed him on his abdomen and blamed him for making him go low on debt after losing at a Baccarat tournament he was a dealer at. He got cornered by the street while he was on his way home after his 16th hour of shift - finishing a straight duty from lunch time until the wee hours of the morning.

He was surprised when he woke up on a dark place, when he expected that he'd wake up at a hospital especially when he saw a man rescued him after he was attacked.

"Are you feeling better? Ah, I should've got an emergency drink for you." The man said, his face filled with worry but was shortly replaced with joy as soon as Taemin gained conciousness.

"Who are you? Where am I? Am I dead?" Taemin was confused because he was sure he won't survive the attack if he wasn't taken to the hospital. Or maybe it was too late, he got killed right there and then. But when he touched his abdomen, the stab wounds and the traces of blood were still there yet he doesn't feel any pain from it.

"Uhm.. let's say that you're now _undead_." The man smiled and made Taemin sit so they could talk better.

"Huh?"

"I rescued you from the man who stabbed you. I know that it's not your fault he lost in the game but he vent it all on you. I'm sorry if you got involved, it was actually me who won over him."

"So you're the other casino player? Where am I?"

"We're by the woods. After getting bitten and having my venom run through your veins, you'd surely feel thirsty. It won't be long until you feel it." When the man saw that Taemin was fine, he helped him stand up. Taemin got surprised with the touch of the man since his hands were cold over his still-warm body.

"Wait!! What are you?"

"You and me.. we're the same now. We are vampires." The man went to a place where the moon casted it's light and Taemin saw his pale white skin, golden eyes and fangs as he smiled. The man suddenly ran towards the grass and in a blink of an eye, he got a dead rabbit by his hands.

"Here, a welcome drink for you." The smell of blood enticed Taemin so he bit the rabbit and sucked the blood out of it until he felt his thirst slightly quenched.

"Thank you for this. I'm sorry, I haven't thanked you for rescuing me."

"It's my duty, you're my son." The man smiled again, this time, with his eyes like a real father smiling proud over his child.

"Huh? But my father is already d-"

"You were still young when I ' _died_ ' but since I was turned into a vampire, I have been watching over you and have been protecting you. I'm Lee Donghae and you are Lee Taemin, Lee Donghae and Park Sandara's son, right?"

"Yes."

"Your mom's with me. We're together and we've been waiting for you. As much as it's a pity that your life as a human being have ended, me and your mom are very happy to be with you again. Can I have a hug, son?"

"Ah yeah, of course. It may still be awkward but I'm sincerely happy to finally meet you, dad." Taemin hugged Donghae while his dad patted his back. Taemin may still be processing all the things that happened and all the things Donghae said but he's happy that he have someone now, since he lived as an orphan all his life.

"I've waited for so long. Me and your mom waited for so long. Let's go home."

"Home? You mean, a place where you and mom live?"

"Home, a place where vampires like us stay."

As soon as Taemin stepped inside the ' _home_ ' his dad was talking about, his mom came running to see him.

"Taemin!!! Finally!! Donghae ah, we're complete now! And thank you for not letting our son slip away." Sandara or D, Taemin's mom hugged him as soon as he was within her reach. 

"You know that I'm always on the lookout. Well, I'm also very relieved that I arrived at the right time. If I arrived a minute or two, we could've lost him."

"That's why I am very thankful to you. Seems like our Taemin got fed already, I'm sure Heechul oppa would be glad to see you." His beautiful mom smiled as she leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Heechul?"

"Heechul hyung is my best friend. He's your godfather and he's the leader of this coven."

"Coven?"

"A group of vampires is called a coven, my son."

"Uhm, may I know how many vampires are included in the coven?"

"Uhm, roughly a few hundred thousand vampires in Korea alone. He's the leader here but he also have control over the vampires in Asia."

"Oh wow. So that means he's powerful."

"Yes. And Heechul hyung and his wife, your godmother would definitely be happy to see you too."

"Donghae, tell him about Jongin." Sandara cooed, making Donghae snap in surprise.

"Jongin?" Taemin wondered as if he have heard the name before.

"Ah yes! Jongin is their son. Of all the vampires that live in this place, he's the only human who lives here with us."

"Human?! There's a human living in a coven of vampires?" Taemin was surprised to know that a human survived while living with vampires.

"Yes. Jongin is still alive and he's protected by Kim Heechul, the coven leader. When he and his wife were transformed, they have their son with them. He grew up here since he was a baby so everyone's already immune to his blood except from you, since you're only a few hours old."

"Donghae hyung!! What's up?!" The man by the couch said, eating ripe mangoes dipped in dark chocolate.

"Heechul hyung!! D and I are here to present our son Taemin." Donghae proudly presented his son to his best friend and Heechul was happy to finally meet his best friend's son.

"Hello, leader Heechul. I'm Taemin, Donghae and Sandara's son." The new vampire bowed 90 degrees to his godfather, and his godfather chuckled. To break the awkwardness, Heechul ruffled his hair and patted his shoulder before he hugged him.

"Oooohhh. Oh hello my dear. Is he the kid that I played with before?"

"Yes, right before you turned us into vampires." Sandara confirmed, also all smiles.

"Oh. Hello Taemin! It's nice to see you again. How old are you now?"

"I'm 25 years old."

"Oh, 25 years old. You're still young. Welcome to your new home!! Feel free to roam around but please, don't break the expensive decors okay? Ah where is Bora.. she must be with Jongin. Donghae ah, have you told him about Jongin?"

"He already have an idea about him."

"So you know that my son is living with us?" Heechul smiled because Taemin was too stiff for a vampire that's still warm.

"Yes, leader."

"You could just call me uncle since you're my best friend's son." Heechul tried to keep the atmosphere friendly by laughing and also making Taemin comfortable to his new home.

"Yes, uncle."

"Don't be too nervous, Taemin! We are your family now so relax. Anyway, my son Jongin is still alive and he stays with us. Well I guess you could roam around only after you know how to control your thirst. Just to remind you, my son is still human and his blood is still very fragrant. He may smell delicious but once you lay a finger on him then I would expose you to the sun until you burn into ashes, okay?"

"Understood, uncle."

"You're 25.. my son is 17, the two of you would be great friends in time."

Taemin got introduced to his dad's other best friend named Yunho, which would teach him how to hunt. Yunho is a night watcher so he knows where the animals go and the places to hunt without getting caught by humans. A few hours after being introduced to Yunho, he found himself out in the woods with him in search for food.

"On special occasions, we get to have mountain lions or bears but for everyday food, we feed on lamb and cows since Jongin likes it. You haven't met him, right?" The older vampire asked while still keeping silent on their way.

"Not yet since I'm only a few hours old. I mean, I'm only a few hours old vampire."

"Right. When you'd be able to control your thirst and your urges, we'll let you meet him. Jongin is Heechul and Bora's son, the only one still alive cohabiting with the vampires."

"I heard that he grew up there.."

"Yes, he's already there when I arrived but I guess Jongin is the one that would test the vampires' loyalty, especially their thirst and urges. I think he's a part of the training obstacle. You have to overcome your urges and thirst towards him so you could stay."

"Did vampires tried to.. you know.."

"Yes! A lot have tried and all of them got burned in the sun. They got tied onto the anvil at the rooftop before sunrise. As the sun went up, their bodies burned and they eventually turned into ashes."

"That's.. scary."

"Yes it is. I mean, we may all be dead already but burning into ashes mean it's really the end for us."

Yunho and Taemin went back to the coven with two lambs and one cow for food. Taemin was already fed but he was stopped by the dining area as Yunho took the carcasses down at the table for the vampires to feast on.

"Sorry Taemin but you're still not yet allowed to go with Yunho. Jongin is there at the kitchen." His mom Sandara stopped him and held his hand as she guided him away from the place.

"I understand. Thank you for reminding me about it, mom."

"You've already fed, right? It's okay to rest."

"Uhm, what do you do when you 'rest'?"

"We read books, watch the television, play mobile games - the usual hobbies of living people. It's like the continuation of our life even if we're already like this. We still continue to do the things we used to do, it's just that we don't need to sleep anymore."

"So you still eat human food?"

"Of course we do!! Jongin's cooking is very good! And I help him along with his mom Bora. Yunho and Jongin would be preparing our dinner so you could just rest before we eat."

"Alright mom."

Taemin was by the balcony of their home when he suddenly heard voices.

 _"Jongin ah, I got your favorite!! I guess it'll last for a week?"_ Taemin knows the voice and it was Yunho's.

_"It's big so it's enough for me for two weeks!"_

_"Don't forget to give me some, okay?"_

_"Sure! Thank you, uncle Yunho! And I'll also make some stews and barbecued rack of lambs for everyone to enjoy."_

_"Yay!! That would be great! Uhm, I actually went out with the help of the new vampire, your uncle Donghae and your aunt Sandara's son. You haven't met him but his name is Taemin."_

_"Oh. So their son is here now?"_

_"Yeah. Donghae hyung saved him. He was stabbed to his doom when he was on his way home after work."_

_"Ah, another soul have departed. But it's good that uncle Donghae saved him before he slipped. I'm sure aunt Sandara is happy since they're complete."_

_"Indeed. He seems to be a good guy. He's only 25 years old."_

_"25? Oh my, he's gone too soon. Sadly he didn't get to enjoy his life to the fullest and was killed brutally."_

_"Sadly, heartless people were really out there killing others without mercy. Anyway, when he's trained well and he could resist his urges, I'll let him meet you."_

_"I'll wait for that day, uncle. Tell him my greetings, and I welcome him at his new home."_ Taemin heard the unknown voice which confused the hell out of him, because it's the first time he was able to do so. He didn't get to hear voices of his dad, his mom, Heechul nor Yunho before so he was seriously confused why he was hearing the voice of someone he haven't even met.

It's been three months since Taemin was turned into a vampire and he learned that he could hear Jongin's voice even if he's not within close distance so when they're at home, Taemin could hear the human's voice. Sometimes when Jongin was out, he could also hear his voice.

"Mom?"

"Yes Taem?"

"Do you.. have powers?"

"Uhm, does super strength and speed count?"

"Aside from that, do you have other powers?"

"Only a few of us have. Why?"

"I kind of.. hear Jongin's voice even if he's not in a close distance. I could hear him well even if I haven't even seen nor met him yet."

"Ah, I think it's about time for you to meet him. I'll tell your uncle about it."

Just like what Sandara said, Heechul got Taemin ready to meet Jongin. Taemin's parents there on his side while Heechul, Bora and Yunho stood from a distance. As soon as Taemin saw Jongin's face, he was immediately drawn into the young man's charm. He got full lips that curved into a smile as the human saw him too.

"Jongin, this is Taemin, a 3-month old vampire. He's your uncle Donghae and your aunt Sandara's son."

"Hello! Nice to finally meet you after 3 months. I'm Jongin." The pretty boy waved his hand and smiled brightly, so bright Taemin was sure he was dazzling; his face and his smile was so genuine, his eyes smiled too.

"Hi.. I'm Taemin. I hope you'll.. take care of me too. And I love your cooking! The barbecued lambs are great." Taemin tried to fight being drawn to the light of Jongin's aura without shaking.

"Thanks! Don't worry, I don't eat garlic so all of you are safe." Jongin chuckled at Taemin's compliment, and he was sure that he saw the red flush on Taemin's cheeks.

"Taem, how are you feeling?"

"I'm a bit.. uncomfortable." Taemin was fighting his urges as Jongin went forward a little, especially he could smell Jongin's fragrant blood but he knows that he's fighting for other urges as he's just too overwhelmed by the situation.

"Still?"

"Yeah but I'm fighting it. His blood smells so nice."

"Jongin, can you come closer to him?"

"Sure, dad." Jongin went closer to Taemin who closed his eyes. When he opened it, his golden orbs turned orange.

"Jongin, closer." But as he walked closer to Taemin, the vampire's eyes turned dark orange. Jongin stopped in front of Taemin and looked onto his orange eyes.

"Oh my, I think he's not ready yet. He have orange eyes."

"Okay. Maybe a few months more then he'll be fine. It's orange and that means he's doing his best to fight his urges and thirst to sink his fangs onto your neck. Please take Taemin to the balcony and give him a drink."

"Yes, Heechul oppa. Taem, let's go."

 _"He adapted quicker then the usual vampires. It's only three months yet he could already fight against his urges successfully. Some vampires took one year to learn how to resist their urges. I'm so proud of him, that means he's a man of discipline."_ Jongin said which Taemin heard even if he already went away with his mom.

Taemin felt bad when he didn't properly resist his thirst especially when he met Jongin. But one thing is for sure - he wasn't just fighting his urge to sink his fangs onto the human, but he's also fighting the strong and bright aura Jongin have. To Taemin, he's a dazzling creature and he's blinded by his light. Well it's true since he is the only light of their home.

Taemin stayed by the balcony but he heard his voice again.

_"Mom, he seems to be a good man. He's very good looking too."_

_"Do you like him?"_

_"Liking him is the same as accepting death, mom. You know that. And there's no way a vampire would have feelings for someone, most especially for a human like me. It's okay. Ah, I'll go out to get some sun on the next days and maybe get some ingredients. Please ask the vampires on what they miss eating so I could buy them some."_

_"Oh. Alright. I'll ask them later. For now, go to sleep. It's already late for you. You're still alive yet you have dark circles like what we have."_

_"Okay okay I'll sleep. Good night, mom."_

_"Good night, my Jonginnie."_

The moment Jongin said his goodbyes to his parents on the day he'd be going out, Taemin was ready for him. He decided to follow the human as he goes out of their home and to also go back to where he used to live before Donghae took him to their new abode.

"Gosh, I miss this place." Taemin could smell the blood of people but aren't bothered by it so he proceeded to follow Jongin.

"Taemin!! We've been looking for you for three months now! How could you just ditch work like that without even saying something? You never answered the calls and messages the management made!" His fellow casino dealer named Chanyeol said as they saw each other by the market.

"Ah, I was hospitalized. I got into an accident, had to undergo surgery and needed to rest in bed for months."

"That's too bad! Are you okay now? Would you be able to work again?"

"I'd still ask my parents."

"Parents? But.. you're already an orphan right?"

"I mean my aunt. They were quite worried so I'll ask them about it. And I'll also ask my doctor first as I might need to undergo physical therapy or something. Please tell the company about it and make my status on hold. If I won't be able to work again then I'll just file my resignation."

"Alright. I'm just glad to see you because I thought something bad happened. Indeed, something happened but I'm happy you're getting better."

"Thank you, Chanyeol." Taemin smiled at his colleague, happy to bump onto someone he knows but also sad because he's aware that it would never be the same again, because the Taemin this friend knows is not him anymore.

"Lee Taemin, you bastard!" But his sentimental mood was replaced with shock when he was hit by a bag from another person he knows well.

"How come you didn't go home for so long?! Do you know how worried I was when I can't reach you? Where did you go and why did it took so long for you to come back?!"

"Naeun, let me explain!! Please, not here! We're in public!"

"I don't care if we're in public! How could you just disappear for a very long time then come back as if nothing happened? And to think that I wouldn't ever know what's up if I didn't see you today! Am I your doormat? I'm so tired and I won't wait for you ever again! I'm leaving you! I'll move out!"

"Oh. Okay."

"Okay?! You're okay with me breaking up with you?"

"If that's what you want then I won't stop you. I'm sorry if I made you wait but maybe it's really better if you'd leave me. Thank you for everything, Naeun. Goodbye."

"You won't even tell me where you went and what happened for the three long months you were away?"

"It's pointless and even if I tell you about it, it won't change anything. Have a good life." Taemin turned away from his then-girlfriend, completely forgetting why he was back at the neighborhood. When he remembered Jongin, he can't find him anymore so he just went back to their home, only to meet Jongin halfway.

"Oh! I'm.. I should keep distance. I don't want to cause you trouble! Sorry."

"Taemin, you're 25 years old?"

"Yeah. How about you?"

"17. I should call you hyung then. Hello, Taemin hyung. It's okay, I'll stay close to you now because I saw how you resisted the two people who went near you."

"You saw me there?"

"I know that you followed me and I saw what happened. I feel sorry for you, especially you left your loved ones without saying goodbye to them."

"It's fine."

"I've been living with vampires for 17 years so I've seen a lot them become emotional after having an encounter with the loved ones they've left. It's okay, it's normal. Hyung, here. I don't know if you like this but I hope it'd cheer you up." Taemin gave him a box of _Apollo_ chocolates - cone-shaped chocolate that's half milk chocolate and half strawberry-flavored white chocolate.

"Oh? Strawberry? I love strawberries!"

"Really? That's cool! Take this then. I hope I cheered you up with this mini gift."

"Thank you, Jongin. I'm sorry."

"You don't have to be sorry, it's not your fault. And I think I don't have to keep distance from you. You resisted your thirst even if I'm close! Can you look at me? I have to check your eyes." Taemin was surprised when Jongin held his face. The 17-year old man looked onto his golden eyes like he was looking through his soul, even if he's not sure if he still have one.

"See, it's still gold. I'm safe now. I could tell mom and dad that you could roam free around the house."

"Uhm, thank you. Thank you for this strawberry chocolates too."

"You're such a softie, you know? You're a grown man yet you're super moved by strawberry chocolates. How cute! But you know, we have to go home because the other vamps might go out and search for me in worry."

"Jongin ah, where did you go? And how come Taemin is with you?" A serious Heechul welcomed them as soon as they set foot into their home.

"Hello dad! I went out and Taemin hyung miss his neighborhood so he went with me. But he successfully resisted his thirst! He met with his colleague and his girlfriend but he didn't jump onto them nor bite their necks so I guess he's fine to roam around the house now."

"Jongin, you should've got our approval first! What if he wasn't ready for you yet? Baby, we're just very worried.." Jongin's mom Bora immediately pulled Jongin away from Taemin to check his body if he got any wound or something.

"But I'm fine! And he's a good guy, it's okay."

"Can we check? Donghae, can you hold Taemin and Jongin, can you come near him?"

"Sure! I'll make you see that he could resist me well." Jongin went closer to the young vampire and just like what he said, Taemin was able to resist him. His eyes stayed as liquid gold and it didn't turn dark orange unlike before. But Jongin wanted to test Taemin's limits so he exposed his neck more. Taemin enjoyed the delicious smell of Jongin's blood but his eyes remained gold.

"See? He's fine now. And he's my hyung, I know he won't hurt me."

"Taemin." Heechul called Taemin's attention.

"Yes, uncle?"

"I'd still have my eyes on you, okay? Continue fighting the urges as we let you roam around the house. It'd also be a way for you to get used of Jongin's scent. In time, his scent would just be normal to you."

"Thank you for trusting me, uncle. I will do my best not to disappoint you."

"You better behave or the rooftop would be there for you." Heechul finally smiled even if his words were full of threat.

As soon as Taemin was allowed to roam free at their home, Jongin made sure that he'd be close to him so he could get used to his scent.

"Uhm, hyung? Can I ask something personal?"

"Yeah, go ahead."

"So that girl.. you were living together?"

"Yeah."

"For how long?"

"Since I was 15 years old. A total of 10 years."

"Wow. 10 years. How come the two of you haven't got married yet?"

"We only just agreed to be in a relationship 4 months ago. When we started to live together 10 years ago, she was always out of the house. She's working during the night going to places I don't know with people I don't recognize."

"Oh. So.. is she.. uhm.."

"A prostitute? Yes."

"Yet you love her. I knew it, you're a good person with a pure heart."

"She said she wanted to earn lots of money in an easy way so she sells herself."

"Oh. Anyway, I was just curious. I think it's hard to live with a girl. Well, all my life I lived here with men and only a few girls which is my mom and your mom aunt Sandara. I get to be with female vampires but.. nah. But you stayed with her for 10 years. You seem to have a lot of patience and discipline."

"We were just roommates for 10 years though. Maybe I stayed with her because I don't have a choice? Both of us pay the rent so it's cheaper."

"I see. The other one, that's your colleague, right?"

"Yeah. Both of us are casino dealers. We assist casino players on different table games, give them chips, get the bets and shuffle the cards."

"Woah, a luxurious life."

"It's also the job that took my life. Dad played against a man who got low in debt because he lost. He vented his anger on me and stabbed me on my abdomen until I arrived here."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'm sorry I made you remember it."

"No, it's fine. I don't mind."

"Would you.. be going back to work there?" Jongin carefully asked as it's also a part of the reason why Taemin died.

"Maybe if I get bored here or if I'm very immune to people's scent."

"Does my scent bother you?"

"Not that much anymore. It's tolerable."

"That's good to know. Uhm. Thank you for opening up and answering my questions. I'll just prepare at the kitchen, it'd be dinner time soon." Jongin felt a bit awkward because he could feel Taemin's stare at him. It wasn't a predatory stare - he's sure that Taemin doesn't have urges to bite him but he looks thirsty - maybe to something different, something he's not familiar yet.

"Um, I'm kind of bored. Can I watch you there?"

"Eh? Ah yeah! Sure." Jongin cheeks flushed red, earning a chuckle from Taemin.

Taemin got closer to Jongin at the comfort of their home and also outside since Taemin always went with him whenever Jongin went out to get some sun, while Taemin covered himself in thick black jackets.

"Uhm, hyung! I want you to meet Luhan. Luhan, he's Taemin hyung, my uncle's son."

"Hello, nice to meet you." Luhan extended his hand for Taemin but the vampire didn't shake it. His hands were cold and if he does that, the other man would know that he's not alive anymore.

"Same here, Luhan. My hands are casted since I punched the wall so I can't shake your hand. Sorry."

"Ah. No, it's fine."

"Uhm, Taemin hyung, are you going to your workplace to talk to your colleague? Let's just meet later, Luhan would take me out on a date."

"Date?" Taemin's eyes widened with the fact that Jongin went out just to go on a date especially he didn't know that Jongin was into men.

"Yeah. I'll just meet you later, hyung. Behave!" Taemin just watched Jongin get taken away by the other guy, while he felt really uncomfortable.

Taemin remembered Heechul and how he trusted him when it comes to Jongin especially when he's out in public so he followed the human on his date as discreet as he could but then, he came across another colleague from the casino.

"Taemin!! What Chanyeol said was true!! You're back!"

"Ah yeah. Hello, Sehun."

"Taem, you definitely have to go back! A lot of dealers resigned since an attack happened inside the casino! A player aimed a gun to one of the dealers when they lost all their money!"

"Eh? So there were still players like that?"

"Yeah! I know it might be dangerous but the casino have already banned them and the moment they step foot at the casino again, they would get arrested!"

"Ah, is that so? Okay. Maybe I should really go back." Taemin's memory of that night flashed in front of his eyes again. He remembered the player that stabbed him and he thought that the same person was the one who aimed a gun to another dealer. For some reasons, Taemin's sense of justice strengthened so he considered going back to work while also eager to get the criminal jailed.

He went back to the apartment he and Naeun shared, and was not surprised when he saw Naeun at the bed with another man.

"Oh my g-" the guy almost pushed Naeun away while she was riding his dick.

"No, it's fine, I'll just get my things and go. Just continue." Taemin grabbed his bags, his essentials, his clothes especially his uniforms and left the two people at the bed dumbfounded.

It's already nighttime and Jongin's date must've ended so Taemin waited for him by the alley with his things. But he felt uncomfortable again when he caught Jongin's unique scent.

"Jongin?" He hissed but he heard Jongin's whimper instead.

_"Why would I take my clothes off? You told me you'd only take me out on a date! Our dinner is over, why are we here at a hotel room?"_

_"This is a part of our date, baby. I promise, this would be a great night for the two of us."_

_"Luhan, no! it's too soon!"_

_"Why not? It's never too soon, Jongin. We've known each other for years and have been going out for quite sometime. I guess it's time for you to give me what I want, right?"_

_"But.. I'm not ready for that! No!"_

_"Nini, don't be a child! If you really like me, you'll take your clothes off and you'd spread your legs for me.. Come on, do it while I'm still being nice."_

_"I'm sorry, I really can't.. I have to go h-"_

_"Where do you think you are going? You can't escape me, especially when I've prepared this grand surprise for you!"_

_"Luhan, I don't want to have sex with you!! I'm not ready for that yet, why can't you understand?!"_ The door was kicked open by a furious Taemin and as soon as Jongin saw him, he hid behind his hyung.

"Why can't you understand him? He said no so you shouldn't force him to do something he doesn't want to do!! Jongin ah, let's go home. Don't go out with this person again." Taemin broke into room to rescue Jongin.

"Tss. Now, you have a vampire protector?"

"So what, motherfucking wolf? You stink, you should take a bath for fuck's sake!" But Taemin was attacked by Luhan who shifted on being a wolf in a blink of an eye.. his arms got wounded by Luhan's claws while they rumbled at the bed.

"Stop!! Stop it!! Don't fight!"

"Jongin, I'm sorry but I have to fight with this creature! I have to protect you. Just go home! Leave! Run!"

"No, I can't leave you here!"

"Just run!! I can handle this!! I'm sorry but I might.. do something bad!! Just go! I don't want you to see something so brutal!"

"No, I will go home with you!!!"

"Wait for me at the alley. I'll just have to teach this wolf a lesson!! Please just go or I'd never go back home again!!"

"I'll wait for you but you have to make it fast!!"

"Just go!!" Taemin shouted so Jongin immediately ran out of the place and went to the alley. He saw Taemin's bags and slumped by the wall. After a few dreaded minutes, Taemin came back. He got lots of open wounds by his hands and face so Jongin freaked out.

"You're wounded, hyung!!"

"No no don't come close, please!" Jongin looked at Taemin with orange eyes and he understood why.

Taemin got his bags back while Jongin kept distance as they went back home.

"Uhm.. may I know what happened to Luhan?"

"I'm sorry, Jongin but Luhan is gone."

"Gone? What do you mean gone?"

"He.. he pushed me to the window but since I have greater strength, I held onto the railing. He tried to bite me so I defended myself and pushed him away and he fell by the window. He.. his body would surely be found tomorrow morning. I'm so sorry, I killed your boyfriend."

"No, it's fine."

"It's not fine! I may be a vampire but I'm a human being too! Or at least, I used to. I never wanted to kill someone and but I just did."

"You just defended yourself, it's fine. And it's not like you killed someone innocent. Luhan wasn't innocent, he was treacherous. He lured me and almost raped me. By the way, thank you for saving me, hyung. But how did you know that I was there?"

"I caught your scent by the wind.. and.. I actually have this ability. I.. I could hear you as you speak from a distance."

"You can hear me when I speak?"

"Yes. Back then, I thought I could only hear you when we're at home but I was surprised when I heard you even if you were taken to that hotel room."

"That's.. surprising."

"I know. Only my mom knows about this and I only told you about it.. sorry but with that ability, I've eavesdropped on your conversations."

"It's fine."

"Why is everything fine to you? Can't you whine and disagree for once?"

"No, I can't. There, I disagreed."

"That's not what I meant!"

"Let's not fight, okay? I have to treat your wounds when we arrive home. Again, thank you for saving my life, Taemin hyung." Jongin smiled and Taemin smiled back, both of them thankful that they're both safe.

Truthfully, Jongin didn't have to treat Taemin's wounds since he's a vampire. He could heal himself but Jongin insisted to have a look onto his body. When Taemin took his shirt and jacket off, Jongin was surprised on how lean his hyung was.

"Oh. So you went to the gym?"

"Ah no, it's because of hard labor work. I used to work at a construction site."

"Nice. You have a great body, hyung."

"Thanks but I don't think it has a use, or maybe I would have to use it again back at my workplace."

"Oh yeah. I remember you got your things too.."

"Yeah. I took all my valuables, clothes and uniform."

"Is she there?"

"Yeah. She's riding a man's dick on that bed."

"Seeing that must've hurt you."

"Actually, no. When I saw them, I was totally okay with it. Maybe I don't really love her so I'm fine with it."

"I see. But I'm happy that you'd go back to work, even if that means I won't have someone to talk to when you're away."

"You could go with dad if you want. He plays at the casino I work at quite often." Taemin indirectly asked Jongin to come to the casino hotel so they could have dinner after his shift, but concealed it as an innocent and friendly offering.

"I'll ask uncle Donghae for that then, so I could visit you and see you in action." Taemin caught another blush on Jongin's cheeks and smiled. He's feeling something even if he shouldn't be feeling anything, especially he's a vampire so he shrugged it off and went to rest.

Taemin went back to work as if he wasn't stabbed and as if he was still human. Good thing he got black contact lenses so his golden eyes won't be seen by anyone. His dad Donghae also goes to the casino to look over him while he's at work as he gambled using his mind reading power to win all his matches. After his shift, Taemin was surprised with Jongin's visit.

"Hyung!! You look so good in your uniform!" Jongin smiled as he complimented his hyung's getup. Taemin was also wearing makeup and a bit of blush so he won't look pale from all the other dealers.

"Thank you."

"Ya, the two of you, spend money and eat well okay? I'll just be around to look after you too." Donghae gave them a black card. Jongin and Taemin were both in awe as they took the black card.

"Uncle, can we shop around?"

"We'll do that on your birthday! For now, just buy something that you'd want to eat then we'll go home." He smiled and went to play on a slot machine.

Jongin was sick and tired of beef so he ordered a bucket of chicken. He was surprised when Taemin ordered another bucket of chicken so Jongin chuckled as he munched on one.

"So you love chicken too?" Taemin asked, smiling as he saw Jongin very excited to bite the chicken tenders off the bones.

"Yes! It's been so long since the last time I ate chicken! I'm sick and tired or lambs and cows so having chicken is like having a birthday cake for me."

"It must really be hard for you to eat the same meat everyday. Enjoy your chicken then let's buy more so we could eat some back home."

"So you love chicken too?" This time, Jongin asked Taemin.

"I love chicken. It's one of my favorite food and I could finish one bucket while watching a television show."

"Amazing. We could bond over chicken then. When the guys take some chicken home, I'll be sure to save some for you." Jongin winked and smiled which made Taemin slightly choke in surprise.

"That's so sweet. Thanks." Taemin shook his head slightly because he knows that if was still alive, he must've blushed hard.

"So, how's work?"

"It's fine. Nothing unusual, just the same job I've been doing for years." Taemin sighed, bored of the things he repeatedly do everyday but was happy to have a distraction called Jongin.

"Oh Taemin!!! Finished your shift already? Oh.. hello! I'm Sehun. You are?"

"I'm Jongin. Hello!"

"Ya Sehun, what's that? Jongin, don't talk to him. He's a bad guy." Taemin said with an eyebrow raised then shook his head as he sipped on his cola.

"I'm not a bad guy! I may be a flirt but I'm not a bad guy. So Jongin, what's your relationship with Taemin?"

"My dad is his godfather."

"Yes his dad is my godfather and we grew up together. Why?" Taemin raised his eyebrow again, then glared at Sehun.

"Jongin, do you like men?"

"Ya Sehun, shut it!!"

"I do." But Jongin joked along and admitted with a smile.

"I knew it!! Do you want to date?" Sehun said, teasing Taemin that's now getting annoyed.

"Ya stop that! Jongin is still young! And please give respect to me!"

"17 going 18 isn't that young anymore.."

"Oh my, you're still young, but I can teach you lots of things!" Sehun laughed mockingly especially when Taemin was all full-protective over Jongin, pushing Sehun away.

"No no no don't listen to this guy. Ya, go away!"

"Why not? It's not like you're.. unless-"

"Yes go away because he's mine okay?! Keep distance because he's mine. His dad would kill me if I won't pursue him!"

"Ooooooooh. Okay, I'll keep distance then. You should've told me beforehand so I didn't flirt with him! Anyway Jongin, good luck with your boyfriend!!"

"Thanks!" Jongin played along before Sehun left, and laughed because Taemin was about to hide under the table out of total embarassment.

"So hyung, do you like men too?"

"I told you not to listen to Sehun!! Aish. And that's not it! That's.."

"Oh. So you don't like me?"

"I never said that I don't like you but.. oh my, how do I explain this.. please don't think of anything! Erase it from your mind! Pretend that the encounter with Sehun didn't happen! Please forget about it! Aish this is so embarassing!" Taemin covered his face while Jongin chuckled because he found Taemin very cute and very soft for a vampire.

"It's okay. I'll just get more chicken for us then we should get home so you could 'rest'."

It was dreaded silence in the car when they're on their way back home. Even Donghae was surprised because the two were very silent.

"Hey, speak up. It feels like I'm heading back home alone with fried chicken. What happened to the two of you?"

"Nothing, dad. Just tired from work." Taemin sighed as if he finished a 24-hour no rest shift as a human.

"Taemin, we don't get tired anymore. Jongin is the only one who could say that. Are the two of you okay?"

"Yes, uncle." Jongin said while looking outside the window, smiling.

"But why are the two of you so quiet?"

"Taemin hyung.. doesn't like me." Jongin tried to say it dramatically which earned a shocked face from Taemin.

"Hey, I never said that I don't like you!!"

"You never said that you like me too. It's okay, no hard feelings."

"But Jongin!! Aigoo. Aish I swear, I would estrangle Sehun."

"Why? What's with Sehun?"

"He flirted with Jongin."

"Ah, that flirt. He does that to everyone so don't believe him." Donghae said as he chuckled.

"I told you so!! Sehun is a big flirt!!"

"I don't believe him though.. but Taemin hyung still don't like me."

"Aish this guy!! Let's talk later and clarify things, okay? Please don't sulk."

When Taemin went to Jongin's room, he was already asleep. It was the first time Taemin saw him sleeping and he thought he saw an angel. He looked so beautiful and Taemin wanted to kiss his plump lips as his urges became strong again, but tried his best to hold it back.

"You're.. you're so beautiful, so serene and so pure. Jongin, I like you but we're two different creatures living in two different worlds. I also don't want to jeopardize our parents' relationship so I think it'd be better this way."

"Taemin hyung.. please."

"Huh? Jongin, are you sleep talking?"

"Please, hyung. I love you.."

"Jongin?" Taemin held Jongin's arm and he got awakened.

"Hyung?"

"Yeah. It's me."

"Taemin hyung!!" Jongin was so happy to see Taemin. He thought he was still dreaming so he held Taemin's face and kissed him on the lips. Taemin was startled especially when Jongin's kisses got deeper.

"I'm in love with you, hyung.."

"But.. Jongin.."

"Hyung, do you love me? Because I love you." Jongin looked straight into Taemin's liquid gold eyes and smiled, but his smile was washed away when Taemin answered.

"I do but I'm sorry, we can't be together."

"Why not?"

"You're human and you're still alive. I'm already like this! You should love a fellow human, not a vampire like me."

"I don't care! I've been living with vampires all my life, do you think loving one is a big deal for me??"

"But that would be so dangerous for you! Jongin, I want you to enjoy your life! You're still young and I want you to live unlike all of us here who all got killed! I don't want you to be in danger. Truthfully, I don't trust myself too but please, Jongin.. just.. don't love me."

"No.. I don't want to stop loving you.."

"Jongin, please? Yes I like you but that's the only thing I could offer."

"Please? Taemin hyung, I'll be good, I'll be careful too and I'll make sure that you won't regret it! And I trust you because I know you won't hurt me. Please? Let me love you and I promise, I'll give you all the love you've never experienced when you were still alive."

"But Jongin!!"

"Hyung, I've decided. I'll love you and even if you're still hesitant, I will continue until you love me back. You like me already so I will do my best for you to love me too."

"But it would be dangerous! What if I bite you if I can't hold back anymore? I don't want that to happen!"

"A few little bites won't kill me, it's okay!"

"No Jongin, it's not okay! So you're not gonna stop? I'll feed you with the truth then. I don't love you, what I'm feeling is only lust!! I am fighting the urge not just to sink my fangs onto your neck, but the urge to rip all your clothes and fuck you until you split into half! This is just lust, there's no love involved and I'm pretty sure it would just hurt you because I would just treat you like a toy!! Besides, I just want to hang out with you so uncle Heechul would treat me well. I'm only using you for that and I have to do it even if I don't want to!! You reek of tasty blood and I know one day I'd just feed on you and shred you into pieces!!! I don't even want to stay here because you make it hard for me; your scent and existence bothers me so much!! Ah, and your thoughts!! Your thoughts and words give me a hard time too, especially with this power! I have been hearing all your thoughts and words since and frankly speaking, I don't want to hear it again!! I may like you and I may want to fuck you but I don't want to love you!!!"

"You're so.. harsh." Tears went down Jongin's face and even if it hurts Taemin too, he have to continue as this would be for the better.

"If I have to be harsh then I would!! I am heartless, I don't have any conscience and I don't have feelings anymore so I don't care if you'll get hurt! This is the last time I'll ever talk to you so forget about me and throw that love away. It's not love, it's just attraction and companionship. It's only lust!! You'd find someone else to love, I'm not the only one in the world and it would never work because what the two of us have isn't love! It's only lust, a distraction from our own loneliness!"

"Okay. I understand. You should go now before I do something you don't want me to do. Please." Jongin opened the door of his room and motioned for Taemin to go out. As soon as the door shuts, Taemin heard Jongin sobbing against it.

"I'm sorry, Jongin.." Taemin felt that he was too cruel so he just stayed by the balcony of the house near Jongin's room, still hearing him cry until he fell asleep.

Since that night, Jongin have drifted away from Taemin. He became cold and reserved; he would only talk to his parents and to the other vampires when needed. He have lived like a vampire: silently and mysteriously. As months went by, Taemin realized that Jongin changed his style - he doesn't wear bright colored clothes anymore, he bleached his hair to platinum blonde and wore dark makeup. Whenever he was near Taemin or Taemin would try to talk to him in front of their parents, Jongin would excuse himself, would just say that he have a date or he would have to go somewhere.

Of course, Taemin knows why Jongin was like that. He have heard all the nights Jongin cried to sleep. He also heard all of Jongin's sentiments and the truths he shared with the people and vampires around him, even if he rarely talk.

One night, Jongin went home late reeking of alcohol so Taemin got worried and hurriedly welcomed him by their home's door.

"Jongin, why did you go home so late? And why are you drinking?"

"Oh hello. Ah, I just had some fun with friends at a party. We drank a lot especially I'm officially an adult!! I just turned 18!! I got their gifts, I got flowers, I got perfume but I didn't get any kiss. Sadly, I wasn't able to kiss the hot guy at the party. Who knows, I might've not gone home now."

"Jongin, why are you doing this?"

"Uhm? Maybe it's none of your business? Excuse me, I have to wash up so I could sleep. Have a good night, vampire."

"Vampire?"

"Yeah. Don't call me Jongin ever again. Just call me human. We're living in two different worlds anyway. I guess it would be better if things stay like that." Jongin heartlessly said and went to his room, leaving Taemin and his heart hurting. But Taemin knows that making Jongin hate him would be the best way to keep him from falling deeper in love.

Jongin became more rebellous not towards his parents but towards Taemin. He tried his best to shut the vampire out of his life even if other vampires could see them. Jongin's parents, Yunho and even Taemin's parents have seen and felt the sudden change with how the two acted. Taemin just stayed silent while Jongin didn't care and went out to the city to relieve his broken heart with alcohol. He became very dependent of it to the point that the lambs and cows the vampires took home were all stocked at their walk-in fridge, his duty at home forgotten.

Taemin have panicked when Jongin didn't went home for a day so he went to the city to check the rebel, only to find him bruised and bleeding by a tree near the road of the alternate route back to their home.

"Jongin!!! What happened to you?!?!"

"Keep your distance, I'm bleeding. Just go."

"No I won't! I won't let you die here!"

"I'm already dead though. Hey, don't act as if you really care. No, you don't and you'd never will."

"Do you know how worried your parents were? You must've forgotten that uncle Heechul would kill anyone who harm you!"

"That's why I didn't go back. I have to heal myself first before he kills me. I was the reason why I have this. I did it myself."

"Why? What happened to you? What did you do?"

"It's none of your business I guess?"

"Jongin, tell me what happened to you and who did that!!"

"Aish just go!! Mind your own business!!"

"How could I leave you here when you're like that?! I can't do that!"

"But you're a vampire and I'm still alive, creatures like me should stay away from creatures like you because no matter how much I want to live in your world, I can't!!! What's inside this rotten heart is forbidden!! And it's not like you feel the same!! You're a vampire, you can't feel anything anymore!"

"Jongin, let's go home. Look, I like you but-"

"Do you think telling me that you like me would make me feel better? No it won't!! And even if you like me, it won't change anything so just leave!"

Jongin still didn't go back to their home after 3 days so Taemin went back to the tree where he saw Jongin before. He was still there, still bruised but the blood from his wounds have already dried up.

"So you still don't have any plans to go home? Just so you know, everyone is so worried of you."

"I don't care. Go away."

"Your dad might come here to get you instead. I don't know him that long and I also don't know him that well but I bet he'd be very scary if he's angry."

"He'll definitely kill me. It's okay, it's not like I want to be a vampire anyway."

"Hey, don't say that! He loves you and he's been protecting you since they brought you with them!"

"Vampires aren't capable of loving, you all don't have feelings anymore so don't make me laugh. You told me that you don't want to hear my voice again and you won't talk to me anymore, but why are you being so annoying by talking to me and showing up here like you care?!"

"I.. I'm sorry for all the things I've said. I do.. I care for you."

"Because I look pitiful, right? I don't need that. This time, I'd be the one to tell you to go. I don't want to be involved with you again, I don't want to see you again, I don't want to talk to you again! I don't want to feel anymore, I don't want to keep on loving you so please go away!!"

"Jongin.."

"I told you to stop!!! Get lost and just go!! I won't come back to that place ever again!! I don't want to be with vampires anymore! I'm so sick and tired of all of you!!" Jongin just turned back from Taemin while Taemin just sighed even if he's going crazy.

"What?!?! Jongin left?? And why did he do that?!" Heechul looked so serious as he clenched his fist.

"It's my fault. I'm sorry." Taemin bowed his head as he admitted.

"Why Taemin? What did you do?" Bora asked, trying to calm Heechul and also very worried of Jongin.

"I told him that I don't want him to love me. Jongin told me he loves me."

"Aigoo." Bora shook her head while Heechul's face softened, his hands now free from his tight grip.

"But I'm really sorry! I didn't know that he would really run away!!"

"What are you doing and what are you waiting for?! Follow him!" Heechul ordered, still a bit disappointed from his best friend's son for letting Jongin run away.

"He hates me now. I've been following him for days and he doesn't want to go home with me!"

"Aigoo our Jonginnie.."

"I told him that you would be very worried and angry but it's not enough for him to come back, I'm really sorry."

"Taemin ah, you could hear Jongin's voice, right? Can you follow him and look over him closely so he stays safe?" Bora pleaded, almost crying as she remembers her son. She's worried if he have eaten or if he have a bed to sleep in, or if he's okay.

"Would it be okay for you to do that? Please, Taemin. At least, for our Jonginnie." The high and mighty Heechul pleaded to Taemin that's feeling all guilty because what's happening was all his fault.

"Taemin, please, please help us with Jongin. I know the two of you may not be in good terms but please help us."

Taemin agreed to help Jongin's family to find him but it wasn't easy since Jongin doesn't speak much. Taemin went back to the tree but Jongin was gone so he went around the city to look for him, but didn't see Jongin so he got worried until he finally heard his voice again.

_"Please take care of me. This would be my first time."_

_"Oh, that's good. Then I would have to prepare you for the best ride of your life."_

Taemin's anger got triggered when he remembered the night Luhan almost raped Jongin but what made him angrier was when Jongin went out to have sex with someone he just met at a club. Taemin tried his best to track Jongin calmly and searched for his scent as he jumped over roofs, until he arrived at a condominium unit's balcont. From there, he saw Jongin getting his clothes stripped off by a man.

"What the fuck are you doing?! Leave him alone!!!" Taemin immediately went inside the room by the window and pushed the man away from Jongin.

"Who are you?!" The man asked, a bit dizzy as he was drunk and was slammed by the wall.

"Taemin!! Leave us alone!!!"

"You know that guy?" The man said, all confused on how Taemin got inside the room.

"No, I do not know him. Sir, just let us enjoy in peace!!" Jongin pushed Taemin away with all his strength.

"Jongin, why are you doing this? I thought you love me?!"

"Love? Love is trash, I only know lust. Don't mind him and please just fuck me." The little brat spread his legs and Taemin realized that Jongin was already naked.

"No!!! Don't!!!" The man tried to go back to the bed to touch Jongin but Taemin covered him with the duvet. Taemin got so angry he revealed his fangs as he grabbed the man's neck away. When the man saw it, he got so scared.

"No!!! Please don't kill me!! I won't.. I won't do anything to him!! Please spare me!! I'll just leave!!! Please just don't!! Here, take it all!! I'll go far away!!" The man threw a bundle of cash by Taemin's feet, immediately got dressed and left.

"What the fuck did you just do?! Why are you always ruining my night?!" Jongin said angrily as he glared at Taemin.

"Jongin!!! What are you doing to yourself?! Why do you want to ruin yourself so much?!"

"I am not ruining myself!! I'm doing this so I would know what adults do and how adults do it!!! I have to get over this first of all so I could go around without being too innocent to be taken for granted nor to be taken advantage of!!"

"What do you want to know?"

"I want to know how it feels to be filled! I want to feel the electrifying touch, something that I could only feel by someone who also wants to feel me, by someone who wants to be with me, by someone who wants to do it with me!!"

"Do you even know that person? And you're okay even if he took your clothes off?"

"It may be a bit uncomfortable but it's one of the first steps so I must endure!!"

"But you're hooking up! You don't even know that man!"

"Hooking up, one night stand.. do I care? I just really want to feel, to be filled, to be touched and to feel love whether it's with someone I know or not, even if it's only artificial, even if it's not real, even if it's only for tonight! And it's not like any vampire at that place would do it with me so I looked for someone to do it with instead! I want it so bad yet you ruined everything!!"

"Jongin, let's go home. Your parents were very worried of you."

"Go away, I won't be going back there with you. I'll live in my own world, away from creatures like you."

"Jongin, don't be a brat! Let's just go home!!"

"I said I won't be going with you!! If I would go home then I would go there myself when I want to!!"

"I'm really sorry. I'm sorry for all the things I've said. I know I'm the one at fault and I'm the reason why you're like this. I'm really sorry."

"Tsch, your sorry won't make it less painful. Just leave, I'll go to sleep! Go back to your home and never come here again! I'll just rot here at my own home!"

"You're living here?"

"Whether I'm living here or not, it's none of your business!!"

"How did you get the money for this place? How would you eat if you don't get enough supply of meat everyday? Your mom and dad were worried sick of you especially when you didn't go home! Good thing I didn't tell them that you're bruised and bleeding before or they'd get really angry!"

"Well thank you for not telling them about it but I don't need you to protect me! I'm human and I believe I could protect myself without anyone's help! Oh, and with that thought, I think I should start protecting myself from your kind, too. After all, vampires and humans live in a different world and shouldn't be cohabitating nor coexisting. You're a predator and if you're thirsty, you'd just drain blood out of my body and leave me lifeless!! You're no different from the vampires that feed on people, all of you are the same heartless creatures!!"

"Jongin, I swear-"

"You swear what?! You were the one who shut me out, why would you want me to come back all of a sudden?! And now you're telling me that you're sorry after all the spiteful things you've said that night? I love you yet you didn't even give me a single strand of hope! I could've tried to live in your world especially I have been with a lot of your kind since I was a baby! Fuck, I'm immune with the smell of blood and the presence of lots of fangs so I'm not scared of it anymore! I've seen red eyed vampires and I've been attacked by a lot of them but I survived every damn time! I could've lived in your world because I have already adapted your ways yet you shut me out because you don't want me to love you!"

"I just said those things because I.. I was scared. I was scared and confused. I don't know what I should do and I don't trust myself to be with you, especially you're human! I don't know what your parents would think of me, they might just tie me up to the anvil at the rooftop and leave me there to turn into ashes so I chose to be just friends.. but I know I love you because out of all humans I've encountered, your voice is the only voice I wanted hear. I could track you down because your scent's already a part of me. I love you, really. I was just scared of what will happen to this forbidden love."

"You're a pathetic loser! You're a coward and you don't have balls! You're not man enough to fight for what you love and you shut them out because you don't want to compromise!!! Or maybe you were too selfish - you just thought about your safety, your comfort and your welfare! I could've fought for you, I could've protected you from my parents and I could've showered you with all the love I have but you didn't let me because you're weak!!"

"Jongin, let's just go home. I'll do anything you want, just come back home." The offer was too tempting, Jongin went silent while thinking.

"Anything.. anything I want?" Jongin said with a scary smirk.

"Yes. Anything."

"Really? Okay, kill me then." He went to Taemin and pulled his face by his neck so Taemin immediately pulled away.

"Kim Jongin, I will never do that!! One would have to go over my ashes first before I even allow anyone to hurt you!"

"Hah, then go back to that place alone. I'll sleep." He covered himself with the duvet, leaving Taemin with eyes closed, biting his lip in frustration.

"Please, I'll do anything for you, except for killing you nor killing myself! I'll do anything that won't get anyone of us harmed, just tell me."

"Fuck me, then." Jongin peeped his head out of the duvet and said the words with a serious face.

"Huh?"

"See that bundle of money? I was supposed to be fucked and get paid by that. Now that the payment is down, I have to get fucked."

"Jongin, it's-"

"It won't harm me and it won't kill me. It's the thing I'd want you to do. If you do that, I will go back home."

"Fucking shit.. what is this.."

"Take it or leave it. Take me or leave me alone."

"Okay! I'll do it!" Even if Taemin was still doubtful, he gave up because he want it too.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'll do it."

"But you've only fucked girls.. I mean, your ex girlfriend."

"I have fucked boys too so it's not a problem for me. I know what to do."

"Okay. Get me ready then." As soon as Jongin said that, Taemin immediately joined him at the bed, kicking the duvet off Jongin's body and kissing his plump lips.

"Gosh, your lips are so delicious.." Taemin mumbled as he pulled away from Jongin's plump lips.

"Make it fast!!"

"I will.." Taemin took all his clothes off and jumped onto Jongin again as he reconnected their lips. Jongin felt Taemin's growing erection and smiled against their kisses.

"Prepare me.. please! I'm.. I'm sure it would be painful because your cock is so big!! And it's my first time.."

"I will, don't worry. I'll prepare you enough so you won't get hurt.. where's your lube?"

"Huh? Lube?"

"Goodness Jongin!! You almost got fucked raw by someone you just hooked up with! You could've bled so much!! Your skin could've been broken and irritated!"

"But it's possible to not use lube, right? I mean, there are alternatives?"

"Do you have oil or something that would make it easier, something that's slippery on the palms.."

"I don't have any. I don't even use skin products because I just stay at home.."

"Uhm, I.. we only have one way to get this done easier though.. would you be okay with it?"

"What is it?"

"You have to suck my cock."

"Oooohhh, that sounds fun." Jongin became so excited at the thought that Taemin is willing to do things like that too.

"You need to suck it, get it hard and coat it with all your saliva so I could slide it in easier later."

"Okay, sounds good to me."

"But you haven't done that before, right?"

"Yup. You have to teach me how to suck cocks and how to get laid for the first time."

"Shit. It's hot though, I'd be taking both your first times."

"Idiot. I preserved it for you."

"First, say aaah! Open your mouth and suck my fingers first."

"I thought I'd suck your cock?"

"Later, I'll let you do that. I need you to suck on my fingers so I could prepare you. Do you have a dildo or something?"

"What's that?"

"Ah, you're still very innocent. Okay, suck these then. Say aaaah!"

"Aaaaahhh." Jongin opened his mouth and Taemin got turned on as Jongin sucked his two fingers. Jongin sucked his fingers like his life depended on it, and closed his eyes whenever Taemin tried to move it in and out.

"Just to let you know, this is how it would feel when you suck on my cock later. First, you'd have to suck it a lot then when it's getting hard, I will move it in and out of your mouth, okay? Guard your teeth with your tongue. You may gag on it later but try to swallow whenever you feel like throwing up, that would do the trick. Can you try it?" Taemin pushed his long fingers in and felt the back of Jongin's throat. Jongin did as he said and tried to swallow whenever he felt like he's gagging.

"Very good. Okay now, I'll take it out and you could start licking and kissing my shaft." Taemin spread his legs and knelt down on both sides of Jongin's shoulder as he supported himself by the headboard. As soon as Jongin licked the head of his cock with his warm tongue, Taemin erection grew half hard.

"Can I touch it?"

"Sure baby. Go ahead and take it inside your mouth."

"Yay." Jongin's innocent hands caught Taemin's shaft and he excitedly took it inside his mouth as he was told earlier. He sucked hard and even if he wasn't a vampire, he sucked very well. After he let his cock warmed inside Jongin mouth, Taemin slowly moved his hips and thrusted in and out.

"I'll thrust in and out more okay? So you'd get use to it and you'd know how the rhythm flows." Jongin nodded as Taemin pulled his cock out only to push it all in. His rhythm started to increase speed as Jongin's mouth relaxed. Taemin panted and moaned as he could feel Jongin swallowing over his cock, and fastened his pace.

"I'll have to pull out but don't worry, I think this would be better." Jongin moaned at the loss from his mouth but Taemin turned around so he was facing Jongin's body. He knelt down by Jongin's head and leaned over Jongin's own cock in a 69 position to kiss and suck it before he started to get Jongin's rim ready.

"This may feel foreign but you trust me, right?"

"Yeah, I trust you."

"Okay. You could take your time sucking me while I prepare you." Taemin buried his face onto Jongin's balls then licked his rim. He spat out a few saliva on his finger and slowly inserted it inside Jongin's hole, earning a moan from him as he sucked his cock.

Jongin was seriously tight so it took long before he got comfortable with a digit inside his ass. While Taemin was pumping one finger in and out, he added another one, making Jongin winced in pain.

"Aaaouchhh it's painful!! Huhu please be gentle!"

"Sorry. Uhm. Do you still want to proceed?"

"Yes! Yes please!! This night won't end without your cock inside me."

"Woah, from whom did you learn dirty talking?"

"I said it by instinct. I just really want to be fucked and I want your cock so bad. I'm getting so filled in my mouth, I can't wait for you to fill my ass too."

"You'd surely be filled, you just have to get ready for me." While Taemin got two digits in and out of Jongin's ass, Jongin himself learned to bob his head and get his own face fucked with Taemin's cock. He also tried to get used with the feeling of getting the head reach the back of his throat, and swallowed whenever it does. He got comfortable with two digits so Taemin added another one and surprisingly, it took lesser time for Jongin to adjust so Taemin got those three fingers thrusting in and out of Jongin, brushing his prostate a bit which made Jongin moan, giving vibrations on his hardened shaft.

But Taemin wasn't done yet so as soon as he took his three fingers out, he leaned over and ate Jongin's ass out. He also thrusted his tongue in and out to give more saliva into his hole.

"Jongin, you're quite ready now.."

"So this is how it feels. Wow."

"You weren't penetrated yet, you could say that again later."

"Okay. Uhm, what should I do?"

"One last suck on my cock and I'll go in. I just need my cock to be smothered with your saliva."

"Alright." Jongin gave him a deep throat like a professional cock slut and when Taemin pulled away, Jongin spread his legs. Taemin positioned himself and as soon as the head of his cock entered Jongin's hole, he closed his eyes and bit his lower lip.

"I'll go slow, don't worry. Take your time to get used to it."

"How come you're thicker than three fingers!! Shit!" Taemin slowly pushed himself further and Jongin accepted him. When he was halfway inside, Taemin leaned over to kiss Jongin until he was distracted enough. When Taemin was settled inside Jongin, he pulled away from the kiss and smiled.

"Jongin, guess what?"

"Um?"

"I'm now inside you, baby! You took my cock so well! You're a very good boy!"

"I did? But you're so big! How come all of it fit inside?" Jongin said while trying to catch his breath as he felt his ass filled with the thick, long and hard shaft.

"It's because you're amazing. Gosh, you feel so amazing! I never though a person would be this tight! Is it painful?"

"No it's not painful.. but it's still a bit weird to feel something shoved up inside."

"I'd take that weird feeling off. Would that be okay?"

"Okay. What's next?"

"Trust me on this one. I'll move. Uhm, I must say that.. get ready for the best ride of your life, baby." Taemin intertwined his fingers with Jongin's and leaned over to kiss him again as he thrusted in and out. Jongin whimpered at first because of the friction against his walls but when he was used to it, he started to moan in pleasure.

"Shit this is so good! Fucking.. oh I love getting fucked!! I love this!! What's this feeling!! Oh my.. I love you so much!!"

"Jongin.."

"Uh why?"

"Do you have something that I can bite into?? I don't want to bite onto you when I reach my climax.."

"Oh.. uhm would this be okay?" Jongin threw a rabbit plushie and Taemin took it in his mouth. He chuckled a bit as he remembered his first meal, the rabbit that his dad Donghae got for him only a few minutes after he was turned into a vampire.

He resumed fucking Jongin while pumping Jongin's hard cock. After hard thrusts and his cock brushing Jongin's prostate, both of them came. Jongin screamed loudly while Taemin's scream was muffled by the rabbit plushie he bit on. He have released his cum inside while Jongin got some tissues from the nightstand to wipe the cum off his abdomen.

"So.. how was your first sex ever?"

"It's the best because I had it with you. Thank you! Taemin, I love you so much! Even if I got angry at you, even if I felt bad, even if I got hurt, even if I went away and even if I pushed you out of my life, I still long for you. My birthday wish is granted now that I got laid for the first time. I never thought I'd do it with you though, but I'm very happy that it's your birthday gift for me."

"You're welcome. So.. are you still going to be a brat and do a rebellion against the coven?"

"I'll think about it tomorrow since I'm getting sleepy. Please stay here with me, at least for the night. Let's sleep together."

"But-"

"Please? Jonginnie's birthday wish come true, right?? Please? I want to cuddle and fall asleep on your chest even if it feels like cold marble."

"Thank you for indirectly saying that hugging me feels like hugging a wall."

"I'm just joking. You feel softer compared to a marble though. I must say, I want to fall asleep to a squishy cold pillow-like chest of yours. You're the cold side of the pillow I always love to hug and cuddle with so I'd love to sleep on your chest. I love you so much!"

"Jongin, can I kiss you? At least before you sleep?" Without any words, Jongin kissed him. It was a sweet yet deep kiss; not just a kiss full of lust and want, but a kiss full of longing and love.

"I miss you. You've been far away from me for so long."

"Sorry. But even if I was, you went out of your way and found me. What matters now is we're together, I'm sleepy and Jonginnie would have to sleep because I'm tired. Sorry but I promise I'd be fully charged when I wake up. I love you so much, Taemin!!! I'll drop the hyung because you've already destroyed the barrier between us."

"Oh, okay. Good night, Jonginnie. Sweet dreams. I'll look over you and hug you as you sleep."

"Thank you, Taemin. I love you." Jongin snuggled against Taemin's chest until he fell asleep smiling, while Taemin's heart was bursting with love and feelings even if he's already a vampire.

Taemin watched Jongin as he slept against his chest. He could feel the human's heartbeat and somehow, he could feel his own heart; still dead but it's not as dead as before. It was beating slow; the heart's rhythm too slow for anyone to hear but enough for him to feel that it's there. He is indeed in love with Jongin, and his dead heart started to pump and bleed love again.

"Jongin, do you really love me?" He asked even if he knows that Jongin won't answer.

"Would.. would it be okay if we risk it all? Would our parents approve of this? Would you be okay to live with a vampire like me? You're still so young, you could just enjoy your life not thinking about me.. you'd still grow up and grow old while I'll be stuck like this.."

"Taemi, just sleep. I know you don't sleep anymore but try to sleep with me. I love you."

"You're still awake?"

"I got awakened when you called my name. You dragged my soul back to my body."

"Sorry to wake you up."

"It's fine. I live like a vampire too, just so you know. Especially when the vampires I live with since I was a baby don't sleep like you. Ah, I'll answer your questions then. Yes, I really love you. If we don't risk it all, we'll never know the answers but one thing's for sure - I'm ready to risk it all for you so take the risk with me. I'll surely hold your hand so let's make this work together. Our parents.. we could always agree on something and I believe uncle Donghae and aunt Sandara have known me enough to approve of me as their son in law. I'll make mom and dad agree so don't worry about them. Yes, I may be young but I know what I feel, and I love you. You may not have felt it but since I met you and since you followed me that morning out to the city, I was impressed. I felt how human you are, especially you're still a young vampire. I've felt your concern when you saved me from Luhan, and I've felt your love when you tried to protect me from Sehun's flirting. You may still be in denial and in doubt of it but I'm human, I could feel you being human even if you're already turned into a vampire. I may not have loved you when you were still human but I would love you even if you're a vampire. I hope you'd also love me, even if we're a bit different."

"I do. I love you."

"I hope so. I know this isn't an overnight decision and I'll shower you all the love I have so please, just let me. I don't care about what other vampires say, I'm in love with you. They may disapprove but of course, I won't be swayed with that. I may be young but I know how to love, I know what I feel and my feelings are genuine. I really love you."

"What did I do in my ended life to have someone like you?"

"Mmm, maybe because I was a bit late? So I was given to you when you're now like this. Maybe this also means you'd spend forever with me."

"So you really want to grow old with me?"

"Of course, but not too old! Let's talk about that someday, it's still too early. Let's enjoy the moment first."

"Let's go home when the sun gets down tomorrow, okay?"

"This is also my home though. Don't you want to stay here instead?"

"So this is really your home?"

"Yes. This is mom and dad's gift for my 18th birthday especially when I'll also be working."

"Working? And where would you be working??"

"Uncle Donghae got me in at the casino you work at."

"And why did my dad do that?!? It's dangerous there!"

"I don't think I'd be in danger especially when you're around. You'd protect me, right?"

"Of course I'll do that.. but-"

"Let's live together here. It's private and the other vampires plus our parents won't hear my moans. I'm pretty sure they won't let us do that there. They'll try to interrupt us in any way they can."

"Who told you that we'll have sex again?"

"Huhu please? It'll be the answer for my thirst. The thirst for your cock is no joke.. if you are thirsty for blood, I'm thirsty for your milk."

"I knew it!! I knew this day would come!"

"I love you, Taemin."

"Okay, I will but only after I'm fed so there's little to no chance that I'd feed on you. That's the deal okay? We'll have sex only after I've fed."

"That's more than okay than not having sex at all! But I'd love it if we'd do it as frequent as we could."

"Fine. Anyway, let's sleep. It's still so early for you."

"Don't go, please? I still want to see you when I wake up."

"I might have to feed though.."

"Wake me up before you leave then come back as soon as you're fed so we could have sex again."

"Aigoo, you're such a warm blooded human. Alright."

"I love you, Taemin."

"I love you too, Jongin. Good night."

"Wait.. are we.. you know?"

"What?"

"Fiancés? Because we both think that our parents would approve of us?"

"Uhm.. I don't know?"

"Are we boyfriends, lovers, fiancés or husbands??"

"You're still too young to get married though.."

"But you'd marry me when I reach your age, right?? I'm 18, I still have to wait for 7 years.."

"I think 7 years strong would be good for marriage."

"Okay, I'll grow up to be a better man for you, with the right mindset as the 25 year old Jongin. Please help me too, I would need your life experiences to learn from."

"Sure. I'll teach you what life have taught me when I was 18, and until I reached 25."

###

Jongin and Taemin's relationship was harmonious for a vampire and a human even if in their 5 years of relationship, they'd sometimes fight over trivial things. Their parents have approved of their relationship most especially when Heechul have seen how Taemin protected his son. Donghae knows Jongin well and was very happy to think that he'd be Jongin's family in the future.

Taemin have been with Jongin as he turned 23 and he saw how the 18 year old Jongin become a better man, if he's not the best. He understood a lot of things though he may not know everything yet, but he learned and understood life, grew with wisdom and applied the importance of communication in daily life.

For 5 years, Jongin worked with Taemin at the casino as a casino dealer and learned how it worked. Lots of players favored him since he seemed to give luck to the players, and was rewarded with bundles of cash when the players hit the jackpot. He saved it all up and established a meat shop and barbecue restaurant with Taemin, as the vampires hunted for them and decided to make it as a business that eventually became successful.

"Jonginnie!" Taemin called his love that's a bit distracted from the financial statement of the restaurant. Their business have been doing good especially when Donghae, Heechul, Sandara, Bora and Yunho go there to help cook their own special recipes after feeding.

"Oh. Hello love!"

"How are you?" Taemin kissed Jongin's forehead as he joined him by the table.

"I'm okay. How about you?"

"Fine as ever. Have you eaten?"

"Not yet.."

"I'll get you something then. What would you like to eat?"

"Uhm.. chicken?"

"Oh! Chicken.. okay! I'll get buckets delivered for us."

"Thanks. I love you!"

"I love you too!"

"Uhm, Taemin?"

"Yes love?"

"Our business is doing well and we've save up a lot of money so I thought we could go somewhere and have a vacation, at least."

"Where do you want to go?"

"Overseas! Let's go and enjoy our time together in a different country!!"

"Sure! Which country would you want to go?"

"London! How about you? I want to do some things on my bucketlist."

"I've always wanted to go to Switzerland! Oh, bucketlist? Interesting. Crossing things on your bucketlist would be good."

"I want to ride the London Eye with you. It'd be so romantic!"

"You're not afraid of heights?"

"I used to be afraid of it.. but I won't be afraid of it anymore because I know you're with me."

"Ah, suddenly blurting out pick up lines. Are you in love with me?"

"Yes I am. I'm very much in love with you." Jongin giggled as he buried his face on Taemin's neck and sniffed it.

"Understandable. Let's plan for the trip so we could file for vacation leave."

"Yeah I'll inform our manager for that. Uhm, Taemin? Again."

"Yes?"

"Do you still want to marry me? You agreed to do that when I was still 18 but 5 years have passed so I'm curious if you still feel the same. I mean, I would understand if you'd change your mind 5 years after you and-"

"Let's get married in 2 years, after you turn 25." Taemin kissed Jongin's lips and muttered the words that made Jongin shut up and blush like crazy as his blood rushed to his face.

"My love, you look and smell so tasty now that you're blushing hard. I love you."

"Damn you!! You still make me fall on my knees after all these time. Ugh." Jongin said as they chuckled.

The couple filed various vacation leaves and went on their trip to ride the London Eye, tried skydiving and skiing in Switzerland during winter, celebrated Jongin's 24th birthday in Europe, went to New Zealand to see the Southern Lights by early spring, rode the steepest roller coaster in Japan, went on a scuba dive trip to the Philippines during summer, then celebrated Taemin's '31st' birthday back at their home.

"Happy birthday, Taem! I know you won't really grow old anymore but I still want to celebrate the day aunt Sandara gave birth to you! I'll be forever thankful for uncle Donghae and aunt Sandara for bringing you to this world! I'm also very happy that I've met you, even if at first I was super childish to make a rebellion against you. Thank you for being so patient and kind to me even if I was and I'm still a little shit. I hope you're happy with me and of course, I'd do my best to make you happier. After 6 months, I'll be 25 and we could finally get married!! I'm excited and I hope you're as excited as me." Jongin said as he held out a cake for Taemin with a lighted candle, urging Taemin to make a wish before blowing off the flame.

"Awww. Thank you, love!"

"You're always welcome!! You know that I love you so much."

"Are you busy today?"

"Not really, I'm on leave since it's your birthday."

"Let's go out. Let's buy our rings." Jongin's face lighted up with the mention of _rings_ , excited knowing that Taemin would really be marrying him very soon.

"Taemin, what's your ideal wedding?"

"Ideal wedding.. for me, I'd like a wedding with our loved ones around. For the venue, I want to have some glittery accents at the place. It doesn't have to be a church, an enclosed place would do so the vamps won't burn in the sun. Then for the motif, I would like the entourage to be wearing dark purple. For our attire, I want us to wear dark blue or midnight blue with glitters."

"You like glitters?"

"I think it's cute and it suits you. You know, glitters may be tiny but it's still recognizable. Glitters would only be seen even over dark colors, too. You're like a glitter, Jonginnie. You may be small but you could still shine in the dark."

"Ya it's your birthday, why are you making me cry when you should be the one crying!!! Aish."

"But it's true. You're my mini glitter, my tiny spark of light. The light in my darkness and the hope in my ended world. The love that revived in my dead heart and the reason why I'm contented even if I'm like this."

"You're super sweet. Thank you! But for me, you're my escape, my sanctuary, my happy place and the one that'd always be my home. I never thought I'd be this comfortable when I lived trying to be a normal human in a vampire's world. I'm very happy because I'm with you, Taemin. Thank you for existing."

"I'm very happy because I'm with you too, Jonginnie. How about you, what's your ideal wedding?"

"For me.. a cute gothic victorian masquerade theme wedding would be great. Lace, fishnets, masks, frills and body chains. It'd be good if there are drapes and raindrop chandeliers by the hall. I agree with you, glitters on our clothes would be good so we would definitely sparkle. I'd also like soft pink roses hanging upside down the ceiling then a few blue rose petals scattered by the tables. I'll also love it if there would be a string quartet and they would play lots of love songs for us. That'd be romantic."

"Oh. I like it. Let's do that then."

3 months before his birthday, Jongin made up his mind so he gathered all his courage and walked up to Taemin.

"Taem, can I talk to you about something?"

"What's that, love?"

"I need you to promise me one thing."

"What's that?"

"Actually, it's been on my mind for a while and I've also thought about this for so many times. I've decided that after my 25th birthday and after our wedding, I want to be like you. I want to be like you so turn me into a vampire like you."

"Wait Jongin.. are you joking? Because this is definitely not funny."

"Taem, I'm serious. I'll turn 25 and we'll get married. After that, please turn me into a vampire. I want to share the same age with you and I want to be with you forever! I don't want to grow old alone while you stay young. I want to be Jongin who would be with you until the end of time."

"Jongin, can you hear yourself?? No, you might just not be feeling well. Forget about that."

"But Taemin.."

"Jongin, no. I won't do that. You'll stay alive, okay? I won't do that."

"Taem, don't you want me to be with you forever? If I stay alive, I will get old, my face and body would change, I would even deteriorate! I don't want you to have a husband that's twice as old as you, or maybe a husband old enough to be your grandparent! Please, Taem. Please consider it."

"Don't think about it ever again, okay? Take it out of your mind, I won't do it." Taemin looked so serious as he declined but Jongin have decided, and he'd make sure Taemin would agree with him in the end.

Whenever Jongin talked about his wish to be turned into a vampire, Taemin gets angry and talks about another topic instead of arguing about it. Jongin got tired of it so he directly went to his uncle Donghae to get some advice.

"Jongin, do you really want that? This isn't just a thing you could get easily. It's a matter of life and being undead like us!"

"Yes uncle, I really want that. This is the only way I could stay with you. All my life, I have lived with vampires and I'm in love with a vampire too. Asking for him to turn me into one won't be that hard, right? I know your ways already and I guess I'm ready to be like you too."

"But how? It's not like Taemin nor anyone of us would bite you just because you want us to!"

"So does that mean I can't be turned while I'm still alive?"

"You could only be turned when your life is at risk and I guess Taemin doesn't want to do that because he never want you to be in danger. He have been protecting you since he came here and he loves you, so of course he wouldn't want to see you dying. Besides, he haven't turned anyone into a vampire yet. What if you risk your life yet he can't turn you into one? We don't want you to slip away so we're against your plans too. I'm sorry, Jongin but we'd have to keep you alive."

"But uncle, I have decided!"

"So you're decided to die? Is that what you're saying??" An angry Taemin interrupted the two.

"Taemin.."

"Just because you don't want to get old.. just because you want to stay young, you want to die?"

"Taemin, look. I want to be with you forever and if I stay alive, I won't be able to do that! My life would only last in maybe less than 50 years! I don't even think I'd reach 70 years old! And I want to be with you in this state so after I become one of you, I could still work and I would still be qualified because I'll be 25 forever!"

"But Jongin, turning you into one of us means taking your life too! Taking your life would mean seeing you in pain, seeing you in danger and seeing you trying to hold onto your life! I would never want to see you in that state so no, I won't do it!"

"Taemin, please? I mean, I'll be 25 and we'll be getting married, couldn't this be your gift for me?"

"Who the fuck would ask a vampire to give them death as a gift?! No! Jongin, no matter what you say, I won't turn you into one. I don't think uncle Heechul, aunt Bora, dad, mom, uncle Yunho nor any other vampire here would do that just because you want to!! We won't take your life away, not when we have been protecting you to keep you alive all this time!!"

"Taemin, why can't you understand?? I just wanted to be with you forever! Is that too much to ask?!"

"It is too much!!! You're literally asking me for your death!! Even if you'd be with me, the Jongin that I know and have loved would be gone and I don't want that!! Whatever you say, no one from this home would turn you into one!"

"Why can't you do it? Why can't you understand? I'll be your husband and even after you turn me into a vampire, I'd still be your husband!! Please, please Taemin.."

"So that's the reason? Just because you'd be my husband, you'd want me to turn you into one? Okay. Let's call it quits then. I won't marry you anymore."

"Huh?"

"If the reason why you want to be a vampire is because you want to be the husband who would be the same age as me, then I won't marry you anymore. No marriage nor wedding would be held, I will back out."

"Taemin!!!!"

"I'm serious!! If you'd still insist that you'd want to be a vampire even if I won't marry you then let's break up too!"

"Taemin, no!!"

"I will do everything to keep you alive so if calling our marriage off and breaking up would be the only way for you to stop, then I will do it."

"I'm still firm with my decision. I want to be a vampire."

"Let's break up then. I'm also out of this place. Live your life, you don't have to think about that anymore because you won't see me again."

"Taemin, no, please!!! Don't leave!!"

"I'm sorry, Jongin. I love you but I have to do this. I have to keep you alive." Taemin coldy turned back and left.

Taemin have heard Jongin even if he's far from where he is. Truthfully, he was just around the corner as he watched over Jongin that have been crying a lot since he left. Jongin's birthday have passed and their wedding has been called off, and Taemin felt all the tears and pain Jongin cried. Taemin wants to give in and just go back to him but he knows Jongin well, he knows that he would still want to turn him into a vampire so he resisted, even if he miss his love so much.

Taemin stayed over Jongin's window whenever he's sleeping, making sure that his love is still breathing even if it pains him to see his love's cheek wet from tears. He could even hear Jongin sleep talking, pleading in his sleep for him not to go. Sometimes, his dream became so harsh that he'd wake up panting, only to realize that he's still alone, and Taemin is away so he cries himself to sleep again.

Jongin may have wanted to be a vampire but since Taemin 'left', he have lived like a zombie - lifeless, emotionless and no care at all.

"Jongin, are you okay?" Sehun asked him especially he realized Taemin wasn't around for a while.

"No."

"Uhm, sorry to meddle into your personal life but.. did you and Taemin fight?"

"Marriage was called off and he left."

"I'm so sorry to hear that! Sorry for reminding you about it too. But if you want, let's eat together later! I'll try to cheer you up. Ah, I'm not flirting with you, okay? I know you must still be hurting so I'll cheer you up as a friend, or as a colleague if you think we're not that close."

"I'm sorry Sehun but I think I'd just go home. Thank you for your offer though, but maybe next time."

"I wish you'd heal well soon. Or if you like this instead then I wish Taemin would come back to you."

"oh, how I wish he'd really do that.."

One year have passed and Jongin's 26th birthday is coming, yet he haven't got any news about Taemin. He'll technically be older than Taemin since the vampire would be forever 25 but since their marriage was called off and they have broken up, Jongin took the thought of becoming a vampire out of his mind. Instead, he want to die and completely be gone.

He was on his graveyard shift for his birthday, Sehun and Chanyeol was there to help him throughout their work since there were a few casino players who went all in. Knowing that Jongin is the casino dealer that made lots of players win the jackpot, he was chosen to draw the cards and chips at the table. But Jongin's mood have been so down for a year so all the luck he got have went away. He have experienced bad luck since a year ago, especially when Taemin left him alone shattered.

"I'll draw your cards. Please place your bets." Jongin said soullessly to the two players, not really caring about them. He just wanted to end his shift, go home and cry himself to sleep.

"All in."

"Me too, all in."

"Both players, all in. Let's start."

The rounds have finished and the player that chose him lost consecutively. Chanyeol and Sehun felt that the player was not in a good mood anymore so they offered some drinks. The game ended with the player losing millions of dollars, frustrated and very angry as he cursed his opponent.

"Thank you for playing, sir."

"What thank you? I hate it here! This place is bad luck!"

"It's normal since it's a game, sir. One would always win and one would always lose. You can try next time for bigger jackpots."

"No. No need." The player angrily left and finally, Jongin got to take a break.

"Jongin ah, happy birthday!" Chanyeol and Sehun got a cake for him with the number candles 2 and 6, reminding him that he just turned a year older than Taemin.

"You don't need to do this though, but thank you."

"Blow the flame off the candles so we could eat your cake!"

"Hey, make a wish first!"

 _"I wish.. I wish the pain would stop. I don't want to feel anything anymore. I hope this would be the last, I don't want to cry again, I don't want to get hurt again. Please take the pain and my life away since I don't have a purpose to stay and live anymore."_ Jongin wished for it intently as he tried to hold his tears back.

"Yaaay! We hope that your wishes would come true!"

"Thank you. Go on and eat the cake."

"Hey, eat your cake too! It's yours so you should eat some!"

"Go ahead and enjoy. I'm fine, I'm not too fond of cakes."

"Jongin, are you still waiting for Taemin?"

"No, I'm waiting for something else."

"We know him for a long time and sorry for this but we don't think he'd be back. I'm sorry for what happened to you but maybe, you should try to move on. It's been a year and it's time to live your life, don't waste it for him."

"Thank you for your kind words, I appreciate it all. I'll remember it, I promise."

Jongin took a melatonin pill so he could sleep immediately when he arrive in his place so he was already a bit drowsy as he walked home. He tried his best to walk straight as it's only a few blocks away from his place when someone caught his attention.

"Oy! You're the casino dealer earlier, right?"

"Huh?"

"Yeah it's you! The pretty boy that have an ugly luck! Do you know what happened when you made my opponent win through all the rounds?? I got bankrupt!! I'm broke now, I'm even low on debt!"

"Yeah, ugly luck. I'm bad luck, I'm sorry for that."

"That's all you'll gonna do? Say sorry? Hey, you have to pay for it!!"

"Pay for it? How much?"

"718 million won."

"Ah. Why would I? It's not my problem anymore."

"You bastard! Where do you think you're going?" The man grabbed Jongin's hair and pulled it, making him shriek in pain.

"Are you sure you're a man? Why are you pulling a man's hair?"

"You motherfucker!" Jongin received a punch on his face that made him bit his lip, causing it to bleed.

"I don't fuck women though. If punching me and hurting me would make your money come back to you then do it, because I'm pretty sure punching me won't make your situation any better. And it's not like your money is with me - it's with your opponent, the winner."

"Shut up!" The man pushed him hard into a wall and he was sure his arm would be bruised. He tried to stand up and walked towards the man with a smirk.

"This is exciting. Do you have any guns or knives? Why don't you kill me right here, right now so this would be over and done with? Besides, I don't have any reason to live anymore. I have this restaurant, if you want I could just give it to you.. or the money that you need that's in my account. In one condition - make sure you'll kill me."

"Are you crazy?!"

"Crazy? Maybe yes. Ah, the sleeping pill that I took is kicking in now, do it fast so I could sleep in peace forever."

"Ya Kim Jongin!!! What are you doing!!!" Jongin snapped back into the reality as he heard the voice that he have waited so long to hear again. Taemin was running towards him, angry especially he's bloody and bruised.

"Don't ever try to hurt him further or I'll tear you into pieces! You're the same man who stabbed me 7 years ago!! I would really kill you if you make another move again!!"

"Make it fast and just kill me!! You did it to him before, why can't you do it again to me?! Make it fast!! Stab me too!!"

"Jongin, shut up!!"

"Who are you to tell me to shut up!! This is my life and if I want to end it, I would end it!!" The man's hands were trembling but Jongin saw that he clearly have a knife in his pocket so he went forward to the man, got the man's hand by the handle and made him stab his stomach. The knife pierced through his abdomen and he fell down kneeling, just like what happened to Taemin 7 years ago.

"Jongin!!!!! Noooo!!! Oh my gosh nooo!!" Taemin immediately pushed the man away from Jongin and he saw his love, bleeding but smiling.

"Taemin.. you're back."

"Yes love, I'm back!! You're bleeding, I'll take you to the hospitall!!"

"No need, just let me rest. I have been through a lot, I don't think I'd ever need to stay alive anyway.."

"No no don't say that!! I'll keep you alive, you'd still live!" They heard Donghae pull up while Yunho immediately went to the man and took him to the police.

"Hop in!! I'll take you to the hospital!!" As soon as the car door was opened, Taemin immediately carried Jongin inside.

"Uncle.. thank you.. I'm sorry, I won't be your family anymore. Wedding didn't.. push through."

"Love, don't say that!! I'm back and we'll get married as soon as you're okay!!"

"Taemin.. too late. I'm sorry but I have to go.. I'm also very sleepy.. and very tired.."

"Jongin no!! Please stay awake!! I love you!! I'm so sorry for leaving you!!"

"I love you too. I'm sorry, Taem. I'm a mess.. you don't deserve a mess like me. It's okay, I've learned my lesson now.. and I.. wished for this when I blew the flame off.. the cake.."

"Hey, we'd still celebrate your birthday later!! You're now 26 years old!!"

"I wished for this.. for the pain to stop.. for my life to be taken away.. so I could rest.."

"Taemin, do it!!" Donghae's eyes widened so he shouted at Taemin.

"But I-"

"Do it!! He's already very weak!!"

"Uncle.. no need. It's okay.. I don't.. wish to be like you.. anymore. Instead.. I wish to be free. I want to rest. I'll miss all of you.. hope you'd miss me too.. tell mom and dad I love them.. and I'm sorry, they'll lose their only son.. because he wanted to die."

"Jongin, no!! Don't!!! Please stay with me!!"

"I hope.. one day.. we'd see each other again. Taem, I love you. I'm really sorry."

"Taemin, do it now!!"

"Jongin.. no.. I'll save you!! Hold on!!"

"It's okay, you don't need to try hard.. to do something.. you don't want to do. Taem, I'm.. really sleepy.."

"Taemin do it or he'll slip away!!!"

"Jongin, I'll save you!! Hold on!!" Taemin bit Jongin's neck and gave him all the venom he have to transform Jongin into one of them. Donghae pulled over and helped Taemin by biting Jongin's wrist too and soon, Yunho joined to save Jongin.

"I love you, Taem.. even though we're apart, I will always love you. In my next life, I'll find you. I promise. I'm sorry." Jongin's head fell from Taemin's shoulder. Taemin cried as he tried his best to give more venom to Jongin, until he himself passed out.

###

Taemin got back home after a hunting trip with his dad and his uncle Yunho while carrying a whole carcass of cow for Jongin to cook and two whole chickens for the chicken lovers.

"Love, I'm home!! How are you?" Taemin said as he kissed his 7-months pregnant spouse's forehead.

"I'm doing good!! Good thing you've arrived earlier than expected or our moms would just make me their doll!"

"Love, you are their doll. Haha. How's our tiny munchkin there?"

"Tiny munchkin's kicking since you've arrived. You have to say hello to him though."

"Hello baby! Daddy just got back home! We'll eat a lot later so hang on there, okay? Ah, he's a bit big for a 7 month old baby."

"Do I have to measure our height and how heavy we weigh so you could justify why our baby is big and heavy? Of course, he got it from us!"

"If you say so. Finally, hunting season is over and we have enough packs of blood so we could rest for a month. That means I could take care of you."

"I miss you, you know."

"I miss you too! And don't worry because I won't be going away at least for a month after this."

"After that one month, you'd be back to hunting again right? You have to stay with me because it'd be my due date! Let the oldies hunt for their exercise!"

"Does my love want me to stay at home?"

"Your love and your munchkin want you to stay home." Jongin pouted so Taemin gave in.

"I'll stay with the two of you then."

"I swear I would throw a fit if dad won't just go with his best friends. He should make you stay or he won't see his grandchild when he comes out!!"

"As if you could do that! Uncle Heechul would find a way to get his hands on our munchkin."

"Anyway, we should get the chickens ready. I'm excited to eat the best chicken I'll ever taste in my life.. and existence. Though little munchkin wants to eat something else."

"Aigoo our little munchkin takes after you so much! Such a brat but okay, tell me what you want to eat and I'd get some for you."

The hunting season was extended because of the bush fire so Taemin didn't get to come back home to Jongin immediately. He was still with the three best friends when he heard screaming and loud cries from their home so when he arrived, everything was already over.

"Taemin!! Congratulations!! You got not only one, but two babies!!"

"Jongin!!!"

"I'm tired. I'm a vampire but I am very tired."

"Here's your baby boy." Sandara carried her grandson to Taemin.

"And here's your baby girl." Bora said as she fed her sleeping granddaughter.

"Fraternal twins??? Jongin, you're amazing!! Did you name them already?"

"Not yet so name them for me. I'm too tired to think but please give them a good name okay!?"

"Uhm.. baby girl Minjeong and baby boy Minhyung. Of course, they're both Lee, since we're already married." Jongin didn't answer and just smiled since his insides were still trembling after giving birth.

"Mama and aunt Bora looked like they gave birth to our twins. They look so happy."

"Let them take care of our babies, I'm sure they've missed carrying little ones since we're all so old now."

"How old are you now, Jonginnie?"

"Uhm.. if I'm not mistaken.. I'm on my 30's? I already lost count. How about you, love?"

"I don't know and I don't care because as far as I know, both of us won't be getting old anymore. We'll stay young forever and we'll stay in love and together until the end of time."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for giving this fic a chance! ^^


End file.
